Talk:Gothitelle
Shouldn't this be like..."Unknown", for right now? Gothitelle being able to beat everything in the verse sans the Lake Trio and above seems...incredibly contradictory to literally everything in the verse. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 05:32, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't get the issue, she has the feats and is consistently stated to be an extremely powerful telekinesis user in various dex entries, eve Gothita and Gothorita are stated to be incredibly powerful Pokemon. --'Darkanine (Message Wall/ ) ' 05:43, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Because canonically more powerful psychic types have significantly lower feats. If Gothitelle really is 4-A, it by default scales to Mew, who scales to Mewtwo, who scales to multiple other things, which would require a revision thread. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 05:45, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, you said that legendaries would scale off of "normal" Pokemon regardless, correct? --'Darkanine (Message Wall/ ) ' 05:47, September 19, 2016 (UTC) *Waits patiently for Gothitelle vs God Emperor... --Lina Shields (talk) 05:48, September 19, 2016 (UTC) They should, yes. However, it would require revision. Even scaling to the tier 6 stuff would require a revision thread. But in this case, Mew and Mewtwo, two of the de facto strongest psychic types to ever exist, would obviously scale. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 05:49, September 19, 2016 (UTC) It might be safest to place her as "4-C via hx that is not useful for combat purposes" for now. Personally, I think that feats of moving constellations over astronomical distances should be rated as 4-A, but most others seem to agree. I will probably create a staff topic about it eventually though. Alternatively, you could simply delete the profile, due to Pokemon being a mess in general, in terms of power-scaling. Antvasima (talk) 06:49, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm not really sure if its "via hax" though, as the dex states that it through their tremendous psychic strength, not a special ability that strictly does that. --'Darkanine (Message Wall/ ) ' 07:19, September 19, 2016 (UTC) My main issue isn't really if Gothitelle is or isn't this powerful. It's that it needs to be addressed that if it is, this scales to almost if not all Legendaries by default, especially Mew and Mewtwo, and would need to be heavily discussed. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 07:21, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Azzy on this one. I guess I can start on that revision thread now if you would like. --'Darkanine (Message Wall/ ) ' 07:30, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna have to (unfortunately) agree with the 4-A via hax. This actually seems very outlier like at best, hyperbole at worst. Her being able to solo literally the rest of the verse that aren't infinitely above her is well...unbelievable, especially considering its a meh Pokemon at best, and even Sabrina has better showings than her in the anime. Every other feat we've calculated so far was reasonable, even Diglett. I don't think the profile should be deleted, but because I don't want a repeat of what happened before, I'm gonna have to be a little more strict on the 4-A feat. 4-A via hax is best.--The real cal howard (talk) 14:15, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I agree with The real cal howard. This is far too inconsistent with most of the other Pokemon. Also, if it was a real black hole, shouldn't Gothitelle be automatically sucked up and destroyed along with the surroundings? We generally tend to avoid any calculations of black hole feats like the plague, due to that they usually do not at all behave like in the real world. Antvasima (talk) 15:56, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Wrong Pokémon Ant, it was Gardevoir who can create black holes, not Gothitelle. WeeklyBattles (talk) 15:59, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. I am tired. Antvasima (talk) 17:03, September 19, 2016 (UTC) However, our standard praxis for moving distant stars has tended to be to consider it as 4-C to 4-B, with Multi-Solar System level range. Antvasima (talk) 17:06, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Could someone remove the Tier 4 category and add Unknown tier? Thank. 'Darkanine (Message Wall/ ) ' 00:26, September 20, 2016 (UTC)